Star Spangled Banner
by I Am the Leader
Summary: Sometimes it is hard to let go of the ones you love...even if it means to fight them to the death... "I want to live my own life!" "Alfred...if only you knew..." One-Shot fic.


**=NOTE= Hello everyone! I've decided to post up a one-shot! It has been saved in my iPod for a while but now I have a chance to post it since I now have internet! Please tell me how you like it. This is my first time writing something serious and my first time writing about America and England! I hope they're not too OOC!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia!**

**Please enjoy and review!**

**=IAL=**

_Star Spangled Banner_

_One-Shot_

The rain pounded the earth without mercy. The thunder roared lightly; the worst of the storm passing. The thick clouds blocked the sun, the rain making the ground sleek and muddy. Many bodies from war lied lifeless; gunshots being heard in the distance. The flag of independence waved in the heavy winds, the enemy's flag on the opposite side.

Many men in uniform were in combat. Those clothed in red and white were the ones defending England while those in blue, red, and white represented those who wanted their independence. The gunshots of powdered guns rang in the ears of a certain blonde man who stood out in the field, looking down on his fallen men.

His eyes were wide with shock and worry. He clearly underestimated the enemy.

"Captain Kirkland, what now?" asked one of his army men, snapping him out of his thoughts. Kirkland turned to look behind him, only to see his own men with worried expressions. These were his men, so they knew what the captain was thinking. They knew this war was turning and they knew they needed another strategy.

Holding onto the reins of his horse, Kirkland turned back towards the battle grounds just in time to witness another round of gunshots. His eyes snapped closed and he roughly pulled on the reins, making his horse turn sharply towards his men and shaking its mane.

"I'll tell you what we'll do," he said firmly, his eyes darkening. "We won't give up. We'll defend our country. We'll take back what's ours! They want independence? They'll have to fight harder for it!"

"But they're winning!" another solider said. "Look how rapidly they're killing our men! They're winning the war!"

"That's enough!" Kirkland snapped just as the thunder roared and lightning struck. The rain made his hair cling to his forehead and his clothes soaked to his skin. A few bruises littered his skin, but nothing too threatening.

"I don't want to hear anymore bloody excuses! General!"

"Yes, my lord," a rather pudgy man replied, riding up on a dark brown horse.

"Take these men to the battlefield. I'll join you shortly. I refuse to go down without a bloody fight!"

The lightning struck again, the war cries of men and cling of swords and clashing of guns being heard in the distance. The men seemed hesitant, but one harsh glare from their captain changed their doubting minds.

"You heard him! Get a move on!" the general ordered. "We need another round of men on the field, now!"

"Sir!" everyone replied before taking off.

The general turned back to see Kirkland not moving, sitting on his white horse and gazing down at the war before him. Something in his eyes held hurt, regret, and guilt; something the general never seen in his leader. In his country.

The rain soaked his blonde hair, dripping off of his bangs while his dull green eyes stared at the horizon. In his white gloved hand, he held tightly onto a small charm that was around his neck*.

The general knew exactly what it was.

"My lord1"

"It'll be hard to do this," Arthur began. "But it has to be done. He's part of me and letting him win means losing him. He's too young to be making big decisions like this."

The general knew exactly what the other was talking about. He knew Arthur was a personification of his home nation. He knew that the young man who was being rebellious was fighting to become a country of his own. He knew that the young lad was part of his father nation; his colony. He knew killing the younger in order to stop him will kill him Arthur deeply inside…

"It has to be done, Great Britain," the general replied. "It's the only way."

"What will I tell London*?" England asked. "She loves him too much , she'll never forgive me…"

His hand tightened around the charm.

They both stood silent.

"It has to be done," the general said before riding away. England sat there for a while, and then looked up at the sky. The rain droplets fell on his pale face, sliding down like tears.

"Forgive me," he said to no one in particular. "Forgive me…"

**=IAL=**

The battle was coming to an end. Plenty of men lost their lives; lifeless bodies lying on the battleground.

Those who were left were lined up on opposite sides according to who they were defending. They were all lined behind two blondes; one on his hands and knees with his head bowed while the other held his gun firmly in place, pointing it at his former keeper's head.

"I want my independence," he said coldly. "I want to be free. I'm no longer a child nor your little brother. Let me go, England."

The rain pattered down, making puddles onto the ground. The still quietness was unbarring, only the pitter patter of rain filling it out.

The young. Blue-eyed blonde panted, his grip tightening after not receiving a response. "Did you hear me?" he snapped. "I want my freedom, damn it!"

A small chuckle was being heard, making the young blonde gasp lightly then growled.

England's shoulders shook as he chuckled lightly, finally pulling his face up to look at the other. He saw hatred in the younger's eyes. But he didn't care. What he had to say mattered. And being that he was older, it was his job to set him straight.

"Are you sure about that, Alfred?" he asked after his chuckling fit. Alfred growled even more, cocking his gun when England slowly stood to his feet.

"Do you really want to do this? Take my advice, boy, and run with it. You're not ready."

"Fuck you!"

"You're just an immature, hormone ridden git who can't decide for himself. You thought I'll just let you go? Let me tell you, being a country's too much for you! You can't handle it! I've been where you are, and trust me, I had no one to tell me! I had to learn on my own! No one told me how to be a country! I had to fight for my life!

"I'm not you!" Alfred snapped. "And who are you to tell me if I'm ready? I'm getting sick of living under your rules, you possessive jerk! I want to live my own life!"

"And break Ally's* heart?!" Arthur snapped back. "She treated you like you were her son from birth. How dare you throw her away!?"

"I'm not throwing her away! I'm throwing this life away! And if you were me, you'd throw this life away too!"

"Get your guns ready!" a general from Alfred's side ordered. All the lined men obeyed, their guns pointing at their enemies. Arthur's side did the same, ready to fire.

Arthur clutched his hands into fists. Angry tears rolled down his cheeks. How dare he!? The little spoilt brat! And after all the things I've done for him!

Arthur roared, charging at the other with anger with the sword tip of his gun. He was going for the kill, damn it! This brat'll get what he deserved.

Before Alfred knew it, Arthur threw his gun to the side, still running. He fell on his hands and knees once again into the mud, sobbing hard. Alfred's eyes widened in surprise, watching the former pirate cry his heart out.

"W-Why?" Arthur asked between sobs. "Why can't I do it?"

Alfred's eyes softened lightly, understanding the question.

"You know why," he said softly. "I'm your little brother. You couldn't hurt me if you tried."

Arthur sniffed, looking up at the other. "Alfred-"

"Stand up," Alfred ordered firmly. Arthur hesitated.

"I said stand up!" Alfred snapped. "A real man doesn't sit there and cry like a pansy! You will surrender to me like a man!"

Arthur slowly stood, his legs feeling weak. His heart thumped as Alfred's harsh eyes. He was about to speak, but a rather hard tug pulled him in.

He landed in Alfred's chest (Alfred being taller than him) being strongly embraced by the other. Arthur's eyes was wide, but he slowly wrapped his arms around the other.

"I'm America," Alfred said slowly. "I want you to now respect that. We'll draw a mends. And I promise that I won't forget you, England."

England smiled softly, hugging Alfred tighter. "Thanks," he said softly. "Forgive me, America."

**=IAL=**

_A bright eyed child ran up to his older brother, tugging on the arm that wasn't in a sling. The older blonde looked down and smiled at him. The younger smiled in return._

"_England!" he chirped, laughing innocently._

"_Come on, lad," England said softly. "Let's go home."_

"_To London?" the young one asked innocently._

_England nodded. "Yes, to London."_

"_Okay! Hey England," England looked down._

"_I love you!"_

"_I love you too, Alfred."_

Forgive me…America.

**=NOTE= The end of my one-shot! How was it? Was it too off? Was it good?**

**Here are some things you need to know:**

**London is Arthur's wife and my OC. She will rarely show up in my stories so don't worry.**

**Ally is London's human name!**

**And the charm England was holding is like a wedding ring to regular humans. In my stories, these charms represent unity or marriage between the nation/countries and their cities.**

**I hope you liked and, and please review, fav, anything. And if you want, I can make this into a multi-chapter fic.!**

**-I Am the Leader**


End file.
